


Josuke Metallica's Lament

by Calicornia



Category: Naruto, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: He fucks a bunch of tattooed ass for one reason.Revenge





	Josuke Metallica's Lament

A universal rift divided the two mountain ranges: The Dick Cheese Mountains and The Infomercial Mountains. 

"Will Rock Lee be able to close the gap?" Guy Sensei stared into the nth dimension, "The fate of Snuggies depend on it."

Rock Lee walked in wearing nothing but a robe made entirely out of Shamwows. It was all going according to plan. The dimensional rift slapped, Hermes clapped, and Yoshikage fapped. All the hoes were there.

"Good Luck Guy Sensei!" Rock Lee waved goodbye, "It is time to make my jump!" 

On the Infomercial Mountains, there stood a long marsupial. Josuke Metallica glared at Lee, he wouldn't let him close the gap that held the nth dimension.

Josuke Metallica clenched both of his fists. He would not stand to be oppressed like this. 

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT ROCK LEE!" JM's pomp sneezed. His whole body became like a wing. "COCKADOODLEDOO MOTHER FUCKER!" Chicken Wing Ascension Josuke Metallica. Lee had lost his focus completely. His eyes were no longer locked on Josuke Metallica.

He was too focused on the panties. 

"Don't be distracted by the panties!" Shouted the inner gnome inside of Rock Lee. You are right Mr. Gnome, this ain't Gnome Alone. This ain't Gnomeo and Juliet.

"Anyone else think Juliet from Gnomeo and Juliet is sexy?" Souda Kazuichi asked Twitter. His callout post was made no less than three seconds later. Wrong move, Kazuichi. Rock Lee's tattooed ass sent out a signal, he knew something was amiss.

"Josuke Metallica!" Rock Lee shouted as he turned into a statue, "You must not fall into the Artificial Coochie trap! Think about my son and your boyfriend! Gundam Tanaka!"

Josuke Metallica clucked nervously. He was conflicted, just like the boulder. He could not handle the pressure. Fugo's art class had taught him more than his two loving fathers ever had, but the artificial coochie could mean the end of life as he knew it. But he was tired. Tired of being kept in a cage just because he was the marsupial. He just wanted to have a normal life on a farm with his loving boyfriend, but that could never be. Not now. Not after what he had done. He had to end this and end it soon. 

"SHINEEE ROCK LEEEEEEEEEE"

Josuke Metallica was on the run. He had jay-ed his last walk. 

 


End file.
